kuroshitsujifandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:MasterLau
Re: So... 'scoffs' What about me and Ronald. You know what, maybe I will tell Tsumi. *walks away while yelling "Tsumi"* xP The Queen of Darkness Skye 21:25, November 23, 2011 (UTC) OK I won't tell Tsumi. I read the entire chat and you're going through enough already. And you know you didn't fix the "Buddy & Sebastian" right? Oh, but like everyone else I will be voting against you! I really like the "Lau beats Lau" option. XP The Queen of Darkness Skye 22:06, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, I'd rather not be beaten up by Ran Mao ''and ''Sebastian, and I don't think other people would either so good luck finding members. Thanks! It's Cheshire from Pandora Hearts. I think he's the cutest cat/human/chain (kinda hard to describe him XP) ever. [[User:Thehawkseye98|'The Queen of']] [[User Talk:Thehawkseye98|'Darkness Skye']] 22:31, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Oh yeah! I forgot he was on there. I really hate that she has that list. She took basically all the hot guys from Pandora and Fairy Tail. She even took Kaoru and Hikaru, the twins from Host Club. Oh and thank you (my sig) and your welcome (welcoming Rin)! [[User:Thehawkseye98|'The Queen of']] [[User Talk:Thehawkseye98|'Darkness Skye']] 22:46, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Buddy & Sebastian??? >:O *gets suspicious* *slinks over to Skye's talk page* *whizzes through history of talk page* waaaah >:O Lau!!!! How can y- ok, maybe I won't help you and sympathise with you then >:) I'll tell Sebby to... bash you up harder! ^_~ 08:06, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Re:Circular Images Check the mainpage. Finally the header looks like how I want it to. The images look great. Thanks for the help Lau. And I wouldnt blame Tsumi for being mad; the images before were poor quality. Even I didnt like them. }} 22:00, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Re: Newest Member & Congrats Awesome! I have the sam amount of power as Ciel! Don't worry I will welcome her. I just need to try out my new sig cause I'm not sure if I did the coding right so it might look wierd. [[User:Thehawkseye98|'The Queen of']] [[User Talk:Thehawkseye98|'Darkness Skye']] 22:19, November 23, 2011 (UTC) K thanks, I haven't done coding for like 5 years now so I wasn't sure if I did it right. [[User:Thehawkseye98|'The Queen of']] [[User Talk:Thehawkseye98|'Darkness Skye']] 22:26, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Oh, no. Uhh...when i was younger I used to have a gaiaonline acount and I did a lot of coding in my prtivate messages. But I haven't done coding since I stopped going on gaia, which was about 5 years ago. [[User:Thehawkseye98|'The Queen of']] [[User Talk:Thehawkseye98|'Darkness Skye']] 22:34, November 23, 2011 (UTC) It got boring after a while. It was basically Facebok but for a little bit younger group. Like for 9 to 13 or 14 year olds. Well, actually the "legal" age for it is 13 but we always lie about our age when signing up for a website. That's why I put that age group. [[User:Thehawkseye98|'The Queen of']] [[User Talk:Thehawkseye98|'Darkness Skye']] 22:43, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Re:Help lol, sorry Lau your on your own. But I will be nice and tell you good luck. }} 22:27, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Ahahaha this just cracked me up so much xD I read this a few hours earlier and laughed out loud and my Commerce teacher was like '... what's so funny?' and my friends were like 'O.O Dude!!!' and the rest of my class were like '... stare' xD xD xD Whoops... embarrassing moment... 08:07, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Re:Hey!! Thanks for all that effort, Lau. Very much appreciated. You're so nice, it makes me second-guess why Sebastian wants to kill you so bad, LOL. Ha, so it was very confusing so thanks for adding my name for me. Rin Chau 00:27, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Re:So... Ahhh Grell, not yet interested in me, but I swear that someday he will be! My true other half is in Pandora Hearts but in Kuro, I've fallen for Grell... hot... lol Niji Sakura 05:32, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Awww 2 Haha xD I created a new section coz you can't edit archives lol :P hehe oh wow, kinda what I predicted! (I predicted you were Chinese lol :P) I've always wanted to be mixed blood but nah, I'm not :D I'm full Chinese!!! Chinese ftw!!! Hi five, Lau-senpai :D Hehe that's pretty cool, you're like some of my friends, they're half Chinese half Viet too :D Haha that's so funny - you know more Jap than your home languages xD (which proves how much Japanese ROCKS!) lol yeh our mums could really be buddies :) My dad can speak English pretty good, but not as good as meh haha xD Sometimes, he still needs to consult me for stuff he needs to write in English lol xD xD xD (... I just realised, I use these emoticons a lot don't I xD You never see anything I write without at least one of those :P) Awww poor you :( I saw on that blog - she didn't succumb to your sucking up :( hehe I'm perfectly fine, Sebby doesn't blame me since it's ''only you hitting on me and I'm not really returning the feeling (hehehehehe... xD no seriously... not yet >:D) so all I have to do is just be my sweet and cute little self and I'm fine ^_~ he still dotes on me as always~ Hehe I'm not much of a reader either on articles like those. Unless I'm interested or I have to do it coz of work or stuff, I just read read read gah not bothered, skim skim skim skim xD Or I might just ignore the rest of the thing then scroll rapidly down to the bottom and then I will be like: '...' *scrolls back up* xD xD xD I suggest you watch Doctor Who :) I like it oh and I REALLY RECOMMEND you to watch the episode 'Silence in the Library' :D IT. IS. AWESHUM. Enough said. It really is truly aweshum :) Haha you got anything I could be jelly about? :P Lol yes the Hello Kitty lamp is mine. And I stuttered? Oh, then I guess it's just a habit I have :S Coz one of my friends (she's EVIL) loves to tease me and say super bad things about Sebastian so any little negative thing I let slip from my mouth, she manipulates it to her advantage and badmouths my Sebby x( and quite often they're about me and supposedly me saying something bad about Sebastian which they're all shocked about =_=' and my other friends tease me too... sniffle T.T 07:23, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Edit: WOAH, I said A LOT O.O Haha well there were actually two clues. One, your favourite character was Lau... I suspected that would kinda connect with you somehow... xD Two, you said in your fav foods thing (yesh yesh I do pay attention :D), you liked chow mein and whatever Chinese food. SO I was like, hmmm Lau must be Chinese... xD And other than that, it's just my sixth sense telling me the truth >:D Yeh! Chinese ftw!!! Hee hee lol our daddies can be buddies too!!! Oh yeh remember that quote? Aweshum daddies give birth to aweshum kids who share great minds with other aweshum kids who were born from other aweshum daddies! xD Haha im gonna add at the end '...who can be buddies with the aweshum daddies who gave birth to the aweshum kids who are sharing great minds with their kids' xD lol confusing... (sorry I'll continue this on a later date, I was too caught up on the chat xD) 11:55, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Cool! Cool, you like Durarara too! :) Can I join the R&R Project? Cutekitten 21:44, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. :) Cutekitten 22:05, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Okay, I'll fix that. :) And sure! you can call me Kit-Kat. :) Cutekitten RE: Yo! (2) I try to get on during the weekends, but i mostly get on weekdays. I couldnt get on sooner because of Thanksgiving. I cant stand it when people wave their hands at my pets, why cant they be treated equally? I blame PETA, they waste all their time trying get animal's rights but yet they treat my pets like trash! WHY!? Speaking of goldfish, i had one... Until it died because it wasnt fed. Its kind of hard to feed a fish when you are at a Disney amusement park. And you were close to the state i live in when you said Florida. My teachers have learned not to ask me about phone numbers or addresses. xD One time i gave one my teachers a fake address and i also gave her the number to my cell phone. :P I was in serious trouble when i picked up the phone when she was calling. Oh yes, Happy Thanksgiving by the way! :D [[User:Bug_Guts|'Demon Overlord of Insects']] [[User Talk:Bug_Guts|'Bug Guts']] 06:24, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Hi Lau! Yeah, my Thanksgiving was good. I usually get most of the food because a few people dont like the food. And no, no wish bone.Yes, PETA... I blame alot of things on PETA. I like most of my bugs... I eat or crush the ones that get near my favorite foods. Lol. Goldfish die WAY to easily Thats why i dont have any and i wont ever get another one. xD And i can never win carnival games. And you were closer when you said Georgia! I love messing with my teachers, yeah, i was SUPPOSED to give my parent's number... But i gave her mine instead. xD She found out about the address when my parents found out about the phone number. o_o I was in so much trouble! [[User:Bug_Guts|'Demon Overlord of Insects']] [[User Talk:Bug_Guts|'Bug Guts']] 10:34, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Dude check this out~! Today me, Tsumi, Niji, Bugs and Skye were chatting and it's soooo fun~! Hey check it out here and go to the Best Chats section and check out the pics~ Best chat ever!! Sadly you weren't there :/ but do see it anyway :D [[User:Stranger958|'The Buddy']] [[User Talk:Stranger958|'loves' Undertaker]] 16:59, November 25, 2011 (UTC) IKR?! Best chat evaaa~! Hey go listen to World's End Dancehall by Nico Nico Chorus. I don't know why, but at the first bits I was laughing and started going hyper (it's not just me. It's also Tsumi and Skye) lol xD [[User:Stranger958|'The Buddy']] [[User Talk:Stranger958|'loves' Undertaker]] 00:43, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Yeh really Lau, you should really check the song out!!!!! I went so hyper because of it yesterday :D :D :D 01:05, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Luka Macken We use Luka Macken since it's what Funimation uses. =) SereneChaos 17:41, November 25, 2011 (UTC) *[]* LAU DUDE!!!' Get on chat'!! *[]* [[User:Stranger958|'The Buddy']] [[User Talk:Stranger958|'loves' Undertaker]] 00:39, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Well I can wait :D (hopefully) lol I'm gonna call that face Viscount's face xD oh...OH!! *[]* (lol) [[User:Stranger958|'The Buddy']] [[User Talk:Stranger958|'loves' Undertaker]] 00:50, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Sniffle You're not on as much as you used to ;( or as long either... 06:13, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Ok then... T^T (Tsumi does not like Lau's school, it's preventing him from coming on here lol XD) whatcha doing right now? :) 06:06, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Haha welll as you can see, I went to my friend's birthday party today :D It was pretty fun, I stuffed myself up like a pig just like everyone else did as well and I could barely move for a few mins xD xD xD oh and our friend's grandpa was using a lawnmower which sounded exactly like Darth Vader xD xD xD Also we washed our friend's dog ^_~ He was so cute!!! But he stank like hell and he would chase us around and stuff xD oh and one of my other friends bought my bday friend a nerf water gun so we kept on spraying the dog with it xD haha poor dog we were being pretty mean xD oh and we sprayed everyone with it and my friend got her pants wet and she looked like she peed xD oh and we watched Doctor Who in the morning :D :D :D I was sooo happy *[]* I wuv wuv wuv the tenth doctor~ He's so so smart and funny and I love his accent! Not to mention his good looks *[]* And his irresistable charisma~ haha xD oh and we watched two more movies :P and then I went home T^T the party went on to 9pm but I couldn't stay that late coz my dad had to work T^T boo hoo... But it was pretty fun :D That's definite. But if it were my usual days, I'll probably just lounge around here, browse Doctor Who stuff (btw I really really want a sonic screwdriver T^T) and that's basically what I do ^_~ seriously I'm so lazy now haha xD Now does Tsumi's stalker know a lot more about her? :D 09:47, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Haha lol yeh it was fun (which I'm pretty sure I've said ten thousand times already :P) ^_~ haha lol I don't want myself to become chubby like that~ ooh so you like Darth Vader? I feel so sorry for him - how can he breathe in that thingy! O.o oh you know theres this parody of Star Wars called 'Space Balls' and in it, Darth Vader was breathing like he normally does and then suddenly he takes his mask off and breathing really loudly he was all like 'OMGOSH!!! I can't breathe!!!!' xD xD xD that's hilarious (though he didn't actually say omgosh lol) hmm dogs hate baths? I thought I heard that somewhere :P but anyways it still kinda stank after we washed it T.T prob coz my friend didn't wash him for a longggg time. Lol and he didn't like it when we were trying to wash his tail :P oh hahahaha it's ok that day I was just feeling evil you know? (XD) but usually I treat my doggies good ^^ so you don't need to worry one bit except for the days when I spontaneously decide to become evil mwahahaha hahahahahaha howdya guess? xD He's rivalling Sebby right now~ He's so aweshum *[]* just go to google images, search 'Tenth Doctor' or David Tennant and see how good looking he is *[]* oh his accent sounds so cool! It's an estuary English accent - lol I bet you're like wth is that???!! xD Yeh I don't really know what it is either but it sounds so cool xD LOL I am ashamed of you Lau Doctor Who's a TV show xD xD xD Ahahaha yesh it is one very powerful new weapon I will obtain >:D >:D >:D yeh it's a pretty nifty gadget ^^ you can lockpick with it as well! Haha glad you knew more about me then :D btw Lau how old are you? (you don't have to tell me if you don't want to :D) 05:22, December 4, 2011 (UTC) LOL I get what you did there xD haha don't worry I will never get chubby :P I'm like Buddy, I eat a lot of food but it's pretty hard for me to get chubby most of the time xD Oh lol if I ever see you in that costume, I would totally know it was you xD xD xD Darth Vader would never say that line to me haha ^_~ Nup I don't actually keep pets :P 兔が　ほしい～ haha I bet you're like wth with this too xD The doggies I was referring to were you and C. Phantom! ^^ Haha yeh better watch out Lau xD Awww man I was counting on you to say more than that T.T say! Say! What do you think of him? :D (If it makes you feel better, I promise I won't say you're homo... lol :P) Haha thats a secret for girls only~ You don't need to know xD *shoos Lau away* ^_~ Meh, if you want me to :P I can be your stalker as well :) Oh no, we just use Yr 9 - 12 over here there's none of those terms :P But they're so cool! I wish we used it :P Ooh ok lemme guess... you're... 1,234,567 years old? :D Haha jk jk xD You're Year 11? :P And you can guess my age too! xD 08:24, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Took you a long timeeee T.T haha it's ok I know you must be busy if you're not coming on here and talking to the aweshum mwah~ haha jk jk xD LOL yeh you can kinda tell from the kanji of rabbit... it's Chinese as well :P Haha should I? Nah, Imma keep you on the edge ^_~ so about the deal? Nope. xD Of course he's handsome! Yeh I know right? He's so charismatic as well :D I reckon he's the most charismatic doctor in the whole Doctor Who series!! ^_~ Oh yeh 'fresh meat' haha xD Aww really? Shock :O I've always thought you were 16 or something... then year 9? Year 10? Haha I'm neither of those (year 10/11) xD (which gives you the answer of how old I am :P) 05:40, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Hehe a little arrogance every now and then doesn't hurt xD Yes, I am absolutely smitten with him *[]* I wuv the tenth doctor~ aww don't tell Sebby >.> and besides if I were to choose between him and Sebby as a longlife partner... I would choose Sebastian of course (duh I'm his wife already -_-) coz even though I think the Doctor's pretty cool.. Sebastian's always the sexiest ;D (he's hotter than the doctor that's what I can definitely tell you xD) *runs off to huggle Sebby* Squee! ^_~ Ahem anyways... there's a total of eleven doctors in the Doctor Who series. And yes, what they basically do is travel either forwards or backwards in time with one or two companions to save the world from bad aliens or whatnot... Oh yay you're in year 10! I was suspecting that :P and I'm in year 9! which means you're older than me :D which means that I can finally do what I've always wanted to do... ONIIIII-CHANNNNN! *[]* *sidles up to Lau* (Onii-chan = big brother said in a really cute way) 05:54, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Edit: Grrr you don't know how much time it took for me to type that and after I did and pressed publish, a thing popped up saying there was a problem with the wiki >.> And then I had to type it all out again... Edit 2: Oh and btw just telling you, my chat's having a bug Dx whenever I type something or someone else types something I can't see any of the text Dx this has been going for several days already so I can't do anything but go on and stare at it >:( so I don't think there's a very likely chance that we can chat... T^T WOAH you're on right now :O :O :O 07:48, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Aaaah no wonder! You kept on saying names like tsumi instead of Tsumi and whatnot and other stuff and I was like... ' is this the real Lau...' xD xD xD yeh I know I sometimes type stuff on my dad's iPhone and believe me, I get sooo annoyed whenever there's something wrong T^T awww I'm not fresh meat DX haha yeh :D im so glad you're older than me ^_~ mainly coz I can use the onii-chan thing (and also I don't wanna embarrass myself coz I have called you senpai before :P) but also apart from Niji, everyone else is younger than me... I mean that's still cool and all coz they call me onee-chan and stuff which is aweshum!! But ahem yeh... I feel old... ;O haha onii-chan, how can you not know Tsumi's bday??? DX sniffle... well it says in that you know intro thingy at the top of your userpage? The bit where you say you live in a box and all lol :P Awww damn you've gone I think :( well i presume you're sleeping right now, so sweet dreams my onii-chan :D 09:17, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Haha I know right!? Sometimes I type or I attempt to type a word into the thing and it comes up as gibberish, something like skdjksjf; :S and then I'll be like... @#$%&*! >:S I don't actually swear btw tee hee xD I'm a good girl~ lololol yeh Buddy and stuff are all younger :D haha you're not the oldest, Niji is~! xD And we dont know how old Serene or C. Phantom are yet :P And I love being an onee-chan ^_~ yay thanku onii-chan :D Save the happy bday for later... and onii-chan must give Tsumi a very biggg prezzie *[]* Pwease? *tugs on Lau' s sleeve) ;) awww man what is your bday... ummm... somewhere around October?? :S Lololol oh well hope it as sweet anyway xD 08:36, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Haha xD Niji's 23 :D the oldest amongst us lol :P Lol haha at the dog lifespan thing xD xD xD Yayyy onii-chan isi giving me a big prezzie!!! ^_~ Ooh March :D Ok what day? 02:48, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Ooh ok! *notes date down* Lol she said it in one of those chats you didnt come to :P Her, Buddy, Skye and Bugs and me all said our ages there :D I can't go on the wiki chat though T^T its not working for meh T^T lol at the butt thing xD 03:20, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Sniffle... no T^T unless... you know... you have gmail or something T^T then I can chat with you there... 04:52, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Grrr it doesn't work! I can get on the chat, but I can't see ANYTHING that you guys are typing T^T nor my own! 04:55, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Yeh make one!!! >.< yeh I know :( lol I was pretty pissed yesterday I missed out on talking with you xD Hahaha, I'm not stupid, I know you guys can see what I'm typing which prob sounds like a whole bunch of gibberish coz I was testing this whole bunch of stuff out :S Hmmm yeh I should complain... (I'm just not bothered too lol I'm a lazy butt :P) 06:15, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Yayyyyy :D *glomps Lau* ^_~ thank you, you're such a great onii-chan~! Get on gmail chat more often too :D oh and btw, whatcha doing right now? 09:33, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Hahaha that's interesting xD Well, I have hyper mode, emo mode, shameful mode, stalker mode, sweet mode, raging mode (xD) and ergh...what was Buddy's last one again? I'm pretty sure I have that mode as well :P Awww I wish I was there T^T sniffle... sigh... oh and btw you're going to sleep later than before... hmm :P 06:26, December 13, 2011 (UTC) LOL heh that's part of my raging mode xD xD xD Haha why wouldn't I expect that lol... oh yeh! Talking about pranking, my friend did this aweshum prank last week xD It was so hilarious! She texted another friend saying she wouldn't be at school on that day coz the shower thingy fell and smashed her eye and her eyeball was bleeding and infected so she couldn't go... and the friend completely freaked out xD xD xD lol and then my friend was trying to hide behind the pillars of the train station (I catch the train to school btw) so she could sneak past and me and anotherrr friend (sorry this is getting confusing haha) were tryin to help her but we kinda revealed ourselves accidentally xD Heh, that's pretty cool, but we always miss each other by 1 hour T^T that's just sad... 09:22, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Haha yeh it does >:D so you know not to infuriate me or else the consequences are drastic... but you don't have to worry because you're my lovely onii-chan remember? xD Lololol yeh the pranked friend was like 'ewww the description's so grosss' xD xD xD Ahahaha yeh I kinda failed at hiding that day... no way!?!?! You've NEVER EVER been on a train before!?!?!?! No way man, that sucks, well you've obviously seen a train before... and fares are not as simple as that :S they range from over $1 to $30 something? Yeh and you get a variety of passes too :P Haha it's not that intriguing as it sounds like... Ikr!? T^T I wish I could have been on sooner or later... sigh, lol nope chat still doesn't work xD haven't bothered to complain yet will do tomorrow (right now, I'm too busy writing Xmas cards and sorting prezzies for my friends haha) 06:41, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Yo~! Yo~! How do you make a stalker box? :D [[User:Stranger958|'The Buddy']] [[User Talk:Stranger958|'loves' Undertaker]] 10:56, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Send me :D [[User:Stranger958|'The Buddy']] [[User Talk:Stranger958|'loves' Undertaker]] 09:51, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Oh okay :P [[User:Stranger958|'The Buddy']] [[User Talk:Stranger958|'loves' Undertaker]] 02:49, December 11, 2011 (UTC) GET ON CHAT!!!!!!!! PLEASE!!!! [[User:Stranger958|'The Buddy']] [[User Talk:Stranger958|'loves' Undertaker]] 07:21, December 12, 2011 (UTC) OMG really?? :O Arghhhh!! T^T btw imma stay up late from now on!! (hehe I usually don't lol xD) [[User:Stranger958|'The Buddy']] [[User Talk:Stranger958|'loves' Undertaker]] 15:25, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Hey hi Lau! :D thanks for your nice comment :3 I really like your profile page :) It's amazing! :DD Hi! Hi there Lau, Juust wanted to say your really fun to have around and thanks for welcoming me to te wiki.And I hope you visit Malaysia soon.If your parents wanna go on a trip try and advertise and go to melaka.thats where I live.Anyway hope you come soon bye! Missing you, Chanim Michaelis Re: Hi! Hello, I'm 13. Is it okay if I can't do the fohawk, to just have your hair down like Lau's? [[User:Thehawkseye98|'The Queen of']] [[User Talk:Thehawkseye98|'Darkness Skye']] 04:42, December 13, 2011 (UTC) K thanks. I will try my very best to draw a fohawk but if I fail (and I'm pretty sure I will) I'll have to do like Lau's hair. Yup, I'm very young! xP I actually know someone else at my school who likes kuroshitsuji as well. I saw her reading it once and I saw a pic of Sebastian on her binder. xP haha I'm a staker but I'm also not one. xP [[User:Thehawkseye98|'The Queen of']] [[User Talk:Thehawkseye98|'Darkness Skye']] 06:42, December 14, 2011 (UTC) So Sowwiiiiiii.... Ohh Lau I'm so so so sorry I've left the chat abruptly, but we got a major power breakdown all-over the Island and it's only now (3 hours later) that it got back... It's sad that's now it's too late you must be deep in your sleep now! Anyway Have a good night, talk to ya later... Niji Sakura 10:45, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Woah all over the island??? :O Lol Imma butt in. Scoot scoot!! [[User:Stranger958|'The Buddy']] [[User Talk:Stranger958|'loves' Undertaker]] 11:17, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Wow that must have been pretty big :O Heh, we didn't have a power cut in a long time... 23:54, December 13, 2011 (UTC) There was thunder and lightning, but not enought to cut the power (or I don't know lol) But yeah it was a hard time.. since we work on computers there was a 3 hours break without air-con, light, and pc...! And we could not go outside because the weather was very hot and rainy.. lol.. talking of a bad day.. Niji Sakura 06:20, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Re:Hey My age? For that info youll have to compensate with something. Im not forcing you to though. And Lau have anyone ever told you your extremely random lol. Im not an expert at these relationship matters but for the fun of it Ill try to advise you. First off what is this girls personality like. }} 07:19, December 14, 2011 (UTC) I dunno yet. Ill have to think of something first. This requires extra effort but sure I made a gmail for your sake: cphantom24@gmail.com Your welcome. You can state your dilemma there. }} 07:37, December 14, 2011 (UTC) OMGOSH Are you on right now???? Get on gmail chat!!!!!!!!!!! 07:30, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Well apparently not anymore T^T Damn, I wish I stayed on longer... (had to go eat dinner)... wahhh.. *Tsumi is now angry at herself* 09:02, December 14, 2011 (UTC) RE:Chat OMG I came too late ;_; But meh have a great night :D [[User:Stranger958|'The Buddy']] [[User Talk:Stranger958|'loves''' Undertaker]] 09:29, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Hyo Hiya Lau.Tommorow the new chap is gonna come out.Im excited about that blog post you gonnna do. 15/12/11 Ok fine I'll do as you say Lau.Anyway I checked ans no chap 64.But it said update on friday.T~T.So frustrating to wait. Chanim MichaelisChanim Michaelis 05:31, December 16, 2011 (UTC) GET ON CHAT!!!!!! GET ON CHAT!!!!!!!!!! NOW!!!!!!! QUICK!!!!!!!! >.< [[User:Stranger958|'The Buddy']] [[User Talk:Stranger958|'loves' Undertaker]] 07:24, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Dude I can't get on chat with this laptop :( Just letting you know that I'm not ignoring you or anything :P [[User:Stranger958|'The Buddy']] [[User Talk:Stranger958|'loves' Undertaker]] 00:53, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Dude get on chat I'm on right now :D [[User:Stranger958|'The Buddy']] [[User Talk:Stranger958|'loves' Undertaker]] 04:06, December 19, 2011 (UTC) WOW You're still on? :O 08:52, December 19, 2011 (UTC) LOL sorry I didnt reply sooner, I was writing this complicated explanation of editting to Undertakerwife :S 09:08, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Still on? I'm back now!! [[User:Stranger958|'The Buddy']] [[User Talk:Stranger958|'loves' Undertaker]] 01:14, December 20, 2011 (UTC) GET ON GMAIL CHAT!!! :D :D :D 01:53, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Hey hey hey are you still on?? :O get on gmail!!! 07:15, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Edit: Never mind T^T I better go now... see ya... You still on???? I'm here!!!! Get on gmail chat cuz this lap top won't let me get in chat!! [[User:Stranger958|'The Buddy']] [[User Talk:Stranger958|'loves' Undertaker]] 17:18, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Age I've seen a few places that you said you were 9, but I also saw you say that you were 15. I'm going guess you're really 15. However, if any Wikia Staff members ever see someone say they're under 13, even if they're obviously joking, they block the user. I don't want to see you blocked or anyone else blocked, so I'd suggest stopping. =) SereneChaos 00:14, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Your welcome. You have it make a png image and go to the Theme Designer (it's a tool that's only avalible to admins) to upload it. SereneChaos 01:14, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Well, I made it in Paint. I just took this image, inverted it, cleaned it, and added wiki in the same font on to the end. SereneChaos 02:19, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Re:Hey! Yo! Thx for the greeting on my page! I haven't met u on the chat yet but I hope I do! I heard many things bout u (all good things, don't think it was the bad things that they said XP) and I hope that undertaker-chan doesn't hv any backup wives or else he will receive the ulitmate punishment >:D! But I do hv backup husbands anyway! (u culd see the list of my fav characters, some of those r my backup) do u hv any backup ones? Also whose Hana? I haven't met her yet. --Undertakerwife 16:46, December 20, 2011 (UTC)Undertakerwife--Undertakerwife 16:46, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Hehe Nickster Hana's our other real life friend :D [[User:Stranger958|'The Buddy']] [[User Talk:Stranger958|'loves' Undertaker]] 17:26, December 20, 2011 (UTC)